What do i do?
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Izuku finds out shes pregnant luckily her mom is there to help her decide what to do


"Mom?" Izuku suppressed a sob as the other line picked up.

"Izuku baby?" Inko's worried voice filtered through "Are you okay?"

The teen opened her mouth to respond but only a strangled whimper came out. Pressing a hand against her mouth Izuku shook her head. "C-can you please come pick me up?" She choked out between sobs.

There was barely a second of silence before "Sit tight I'll be right there."

"Ok." The teen whimpered ending the call. Pressing herself further wall Izuku pulled her knees to her chest trying hard to calm her tears. It felt like hours but was probably less than half of one before her phone pinged.

Mom: Front gates.

Shakily getting up Izuku scrubbed her face before leaving the dorms and to the front gates. In little to no time at all the hero in training was curled up in her mom's car.

Inko looked worriedly at her daughter but declined to say anything, instead the two drove home in silence.

…

"Izuku, Baby we're home." Inko lightly shook the girls shoulder. -The distraught teen had fallen asleep halfway home- Slowly the teen uncurled herself. Sleepily fumbling with the seat belt before stepping out of the car following her mom up the apartment stairs.

Exhaustion weighed heavily on the girl, she wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to tell her mom but she didn't know what else to do.

"You look tired." Inko cut in before she could say anything "Why don't you go take a nap and you can tell me what's going on when you get up."

Tears welled in green eyes. Nodding the teen gave her mom a tight hug." Whatever it is. Everything is going to be okay."

"I-I love you mom." Izuku choked out. Speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"I love you to baby." With one last squeeze Inko gently pushed the girl towards her bedroom "Get some rest. We'll take later."

Doing as her mom suggested Izuku was out before her head hit the pillow.

…..

A quiet knocking and Inko's voice "Izuku, baby You up?" floated over Izuku's vague awareness.

Blinking sleep from her eyes she called back a hoarse."I'm up."

The door opening and lights being turned on had the girl hissing and snapping her eyes shut. "Sorry." her mother apologized.

Waving her mother off she sat up mumbling "its fine."

"Dinners ready." Izuku nodded stomach churning at the mention of food.

"I'll be right there."

Her mother nodded and closed the door. Taking a few deep breaths hoping to quell the nausea Izuku realized she was still in her school uniform.

Slipping out of the grey and navy fabric Izuku couldn't help but stare as she walked past her full length mirror. Thanks to her genetics she had never had a full pack of abs, but the bottom of her stomach seemed less lean and more pudgy.

Tearing her eyes from the mirror Izuku shoved on a shirt and soft pj bottoms before heading to the kitchen.

The smell of fish had the nausea coming back full force. Forcing down bile Izuku sat as her mother served her a plate. "I got a call from Recovery Girl. After you phoned me." the older women stated "She told me you weren't feeling well and that you need to talk to me about something."

Panic hit Izuku fast and hard. "I-I-" slapping a hand over her mouth, Izuku rushed to the bathroom practically throwing herself down as she threw up the meager contents of her stomach.

Her mother's hand ran along her back as the other pulled back as much of her short hair as she could.

It was a long few moments until the teen pulled back, Breathing heavily with tears running down her flushed cheeks. Inko stood grabbing one of the many washcloths on the counter and handing it to the girl. "Izuku, I have a question and I need you to answer truthfully." at her daughter's nod she asked hoping against all odds it wouldn't be correct."Are you pregnant?"

Izuku looked down shame burning her cheeks brighter red and sobs wretched themselves from her throat. "I'm sorry." she cried.

Anger was the first emotion Inko felt the next disbelief. Taking a few breaths -yelling and getting mad wouldn't help her daughter- she calmly told the teen "While I'm not happy this happened. I'm not foolish enough to believe you wouldn't be having sex at your age."

Inko pulled the crying girl into a hug as she sobbed harder.

The older women helped calm the distressed girl. Holding the teen close as she cried herself hoarse. Slowly but surely Izuku's sobs tapered off to sniffles and whimpers. Inko pulled her daughter from the floor guiding her to the living room and setting her on the couch. while she made a quick pot of tea. This was going to be a long conversation.

Tea done Inko sat herself next to the shaking teen handing her one of the cups. "Its chamomile it'll help you calm down." Izuku nodded taking the cup eyes bloodshot and puffy. "Is Shouto the father?"

Izuku looked down nodding yes to her mom's question. "We've been going out for around 8 months." she informed her mom blush vibrant on her cheeks. "We haven't been having sex for long. B-but the last time we did,T-the c-condom broke. We both thought it would be okay since I'm on birth control."

Furiously wiping at her eyes Izuku took a shuddering breath. "I started feeling sick a few weeks ago and since it's cold season I just brushed it off but it wasn't going away. So I went to Recovery girl and she got me to take a test and, and it was positive. I'm sorry."

Inko was conflicted. Yes she was upset that her baby girl was pregnant but on the other hand they were being safe and took precautions to avoid it only for those to fail her and the boy she was with. "Do you want to keep it?"

Izuku shook her head arms wrapping around herself. "I don't know." She choked out. She didn't know if she wanted to keep it, or go full term and give it up for adoption or to just end it all. It was too much.

A hand on her shoulder had her jumping out of her thoughts. Her mother gently pulled her into a hug running a hand through messy curls. "Why don't you try to eat and then head to bed. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in for the rest of the week. Then you can take a few days to decide what you want to do."

Izuku sniffed nodding. Her stomach still felt slightly queasy. "I don't think I can eat anything right now." she told her mom. Who in turn smiled sadly.

"Just a few bites of rice then." Inko compromises "Even if it's a small amount it'll help you feel a bit better."

"Okay."

….

Two days. Two days of research, Twp\o days of debating the pros and cons. Two days of constantly feeling like she was going vomit.

"I don't want it." Izuku told her mother."I want to get rid of it."

Inko nodded putting her cup on the kitchen table she asked "If that's your choice. Do you want me to make an appointment for tomorrow?"

Izuku shook her head "Can we try for today please?"

She felt guilty ending the small life inside her but she wasnt ready to have a child or even to go full term just to give it away. This was better in the long run.

….

In the end the doctor gave her 2 pills.

"Take this one now." holding one of the packages and a cup of water then as Izuku took the medication pointed to the other. "And this one when you get home." The doctor was kind. Not judging the choice Izuku had made. "You'll bleed for a few hours almost like a period. Nausea and cramps will be intense i recommend hot water bottles and ginger tea to help."

Both Izuku and Inko nodded already read that when they were. "Fever, chills, headaches and diarrhea are to be expected as well." the lavender eyes of the doctor bore into emerald green. "Now are you sure you want to do this? No judgment to whatever you choose. I just want to be sure."

Izuku nodded "Yes, I'm sure."

The doctor looked back to her tablet "Okay if you're sure. Come back in a day for a follow up and Miss Midoriya. Your very brave for deciding to do this it's not easy. No matter how old or the situation surrounding, It's never easy."

Izuku didn't feel brave she just felt like a coward.

….

It was a hard after the visit she felt terrible. Her back and stomach hurt, she was dizzy and nauseous more often than not. Her mom was a god send through it all. Helping her every step. Rubbing her back, helping her to the bathroom, combing her hands through her hair when the pain got to be to much.

It hurt Inko to see her daughter like that laid up on the couch pale as ghost with rosy cheeks. Shaking as chills wracked her body "How are you feeling?" she kept her voice low as she swept matted green curls from just as green eyes.

"H-Hurts." moaned the teen eyes scrunched closed.

"I know baby, it should be over soon."

The teen just burrowed closer to her mother.

…..

Izuku was exhausted, swaying slightly on the examination table as the doctor checked her over. "Everything is good." She informed Izuku's chest felt lighter at her words. "The exhaustion should be gone after a good night's rest. Now I do have some things to watch out for everyone who goes through an abortion goes through it."

Sleepily nodding her head to show she was listening the doctor continued. "There are some major symptoms of post abortion stress to watch out for such as anxiety, depressive episodes, random bouts of crying are normal, some people develop a Physcosexual disorder. Self loathing is a huge one as well as sleeping and eating disorders." The doctor's list was extensive and it scared Izuku but at least she knew what to look out for. " I heavily suggest you talk to someone, be it a counselor, therapist, your mom, boyfriend, girlfriend. it'll help you a lot more than you think."

It was a long appointment, The teen would have likely fallen asleep if not for her mother

…..

By the end of the week Izuku was back in class. Inko had called Recovery girl and informed the nurse what had been decided.

…..

A few weeks flew by and Izuku knew she was acting different. She would snap at her friends, lock herself in her room not eating. She should have guessed it was only a matter of time before one of them confronted her about it.

Shouto grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Izuku what's wrong? And don't saying bother saying you're fine because we all know you're not." the bicolored teen stopped her before she could deflect. "You're lashing out and we're worried about you."

"Leave me alone Todoroki." Shouto flinched at the use of his last name having been 'Shouto' to the teen since the end of first year.

Moving his hand Todoroki cupped her face wiping away a few tears that fell. "Please talk to me" He begged "Whatever it is, Just let me help you."

It felt like stress from the past few weeks hit her all at once. The dam broke and Izuku couldn't stop the way she clung to her boyfriend and cried. One warm one cold arm settled around her holding her close as she broke apart.

Shouto maneuvered them so that the were sitting on her bed rocking slightly, he didn't care that his shirt was going to be wet with tears and snot he knew the girl he so helplessly fell in love with needed it. Needed the release from the pent up emotions.

Once her crying turned into hiccups and sniffles did she speak not lifting her head from his shoulder "Do you remember How the condom broke last time we had sex?"

Shouto went as still as a statue, pulling back he looked at the green haired teen eyes settling on her stomach. "A-are you?"

Izuku shook her head, "Not anymore, I got rid of it. I could be a mother not at this age. I'm sorry."

Shouto caught Izuku's chin gently lifting it so he could look her in the eyes. "Why are you sorry? If anything I should the one to apologize." red and white mixed together as he shook his head disbelief slowly filling him "I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"No I've been pulling away and hurting you and everyone else I should be fine I made my choice but I don't know why I hate myself. I'm glad I didn't choose to keep it. So why am i upset, its so stupid. We're too young to be parents and It would have made things so much harder and it would be unfair on the chil-" Shouto lightly kissed her - just a quick peck on the lips- stopping her rant.

"Its okay to hurt." He whispered holding her tightly "It's okay to not be okay. You are always there when we need you but never let us return the favour."

Pulling back Shouto told her. "Please don't push us away anymore, let us take care of you for once."

Izuku sniffed "Okay."


End file.
